warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pistón Doma Colmillo
| faction = Grineer | planet = Tierra | tileset = | alloyhealth = 5000 | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 30 | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | blueprint_drops = Korrudo 5% | other_drops = Recursos (800.00%): Electrocito Charc 4.17% Bazo de Gupola 4.17% Hígado de raya oscura 4.17% Dientes de Sharrac 4.17% Antena de Karkina 4.17% Azurita 4.17% Devar 4.17% Pirol 4.17% Coprun 4.17% Pez Bocón 4.17% Saco de veneno de Khut-Khut 4.17% Estómago Yogwun 4.17% Ojos de Tralok 4.17% Cuerno de Mortus 4.17% Maprico 4.17% Grokdrul 4.17% Iradita 4.17% Cerebro de Norg 4.17% Rizos de Cuthol 4.17% Vaina de Nistle 4.17% Crimzian 4.17% Auron 4.17% Veridos 4.17% Ferros 4.17% Recursos raros (100.00%): Maprico 25.00% Sentirum 25.00% Nyth 25.00% Caparazón de escarabajo 25.00% }} El Pistón Doma Colmillo es la variante final y más dura del Pistón Colmillo que se encuentra en Las llanuras de Eidolon durante el día. Tácticas *La pesada armadura del Pistón Colmillo hace que su cuerpo sea impermeable a todas las formas de ataque. Para hacerle daño, los jugadores deben destruir las placas de armadura destructibles en las rodillas del Pistón, lo que revelará un punto de debilitamiento verde azulado brillante en cada pierna que puede ser atacado. Cada punto débil constituye una cuarta parte de la salud del Pistón, con cada punto débil de la pierna cerrándose si su grupo de salud se agota, por lo tanto, los 4 puntos débiles de la pierna deben destruirse para matar al Pistón. *El Pistón posee una agilidad inusual para una unidad de su tamaño, capaz de saltar alto en el aire para reposicionarse o intentar golpear a los enemigos debajo de él. También es capaz de cargar a gran velocidad, derribando a cualquier enemigo en su camino. *Ocasionalmente, el Pistón apuntalará sus piernas y luego usará su pisotón neumático en su vientre, que golpea repetidamente contra el suelo para crear hasta 5 ondas de choque radiales que causan daño y retroceso en un área grande. Sin embargo, el Pistón en este estado es inmóvil, lo que facilita a los jugadores apuntar a sus puntos débiles. *El Pistón tiene dos armas a distancia que consisten en un gran cañón telescópico en su frente y dos cañones automáticos de disparo rápido en sus costados. Estas armas tienen sus propios hitboxes y hitpoints, que pueden destruirse para dejarlos temporalmente fuera de servicio. *Los Pistones inactivos están enterrados bajo tierra, y por lo tanto no son visibles desde largas distancias. Solo emergerán del suelo una vez que los jugadores estén a una distancia coherente. *Este enemigo, junto con el Pistón Toro Colmillo, tiene una mayor probabilidad de emerger al realizar Contratos de alto nivel . *Cuando a un Pistón solo le queda la mitad de su vida, expulsará una escotilla en su lado superior, abriendo un lanzador que le permitirá liberar drones buscadores Colmillo para pedir refuerzos. Notas *El Pistón Colmillo puede soltar la mayoría de los recursos exclusivos de Las llanuras de Eidolon a su muerte, incluidos peces comunes y poco comunes y partes de animales, así como minerales y gemas comunes o poco comunes, pero solo la variante Toro y Doma arrojan Caparazón de escarabajo, Sentirum y Nyth. **Es similar a la Orbe explotadora, que arroja múltiples recursos y piezas exclusivas de Los valles del Orbe, además garantiza Toroide Lazulite y planos de los componente de Hildryn. *Se puede utilizar el Profanar de Nekros para tener la oportunidad de duplicar la recolección de recursos del cadáver del Pistón. Consejos *Disminución de la velocidad de movimiento de Pistón Colmillo, con Impregnación molecular de Nova,, puede hacer que sea más fácil disparar a los puntos débiles. *Entrampar de Khora puede detener el Pistón Colmillo por completo por un corto tiempo. **Estallido temporal también funciona con Pistón Colmillo. *Polarizar de Mag se puede usar para quitar la armadura de Pistón Colmillo, lo que hace que reciba más daño. **Las Esporas de Saryn no funcionan en el Pistón. **Tampoco lo hace Saqueo de Hildryn, que no le quita la armadura ni restaura los escudos de Hildryn. *La armadura del Pistón Colmillo se puede reducir usando Impacto devastador. **'4' disparos de Sarpa puede quitar completamente su armadura. *Habilidades que hacen invisible a Tenno, ej. La Invisibilidad de Loki, puede ayudar a que Pistón Colmillo sea menos activo. No tomará represalias contra Tenno invisible y es menos probable que se mueva. *El Pistón es incapaz de golpear a Titania con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, carga y ondas de choque si está sobre el suelo en Alas afiladas. Si bien aún puede dispararle, preferirá atacar a sus Razorflies, lo que puede mantener al Pistón ocupado mientras Titania dispara sus puntos débiles. *Una ráfaga de fuego de la Buzlok se puede usar para marcar un punto débil, permitiendo que Tenno haga daño con facilidad. *El rayo del Vacío del operador también puede causar un daño significativo contra el Pistón, especialmente con Prism/Scaffold que tiene daño de Atravesar y/o AoE. **Este método es bastante eficiente en cuanto a munición, ya que Rayo del Vacío es simplemente recargable, mientras que el Pistón requiere mucha munición para derribar. *El Dargyn Colmillo también se puede usar para luchar lentamente contra el Pistón. Aunque se recomienda destruir periódicamente su arma para evitar represalias ya que Dargyn no es tan resistente. *Al hacer Incursiones, se garantiza que estas variantes aparecerán debido a los niveles en los que comienzan las misiones Incursión. *Al hacer contratos de alto nivel, estas variantes se vuelven más comunes, por lo que una buena manera de encontrarlas es activando una recompensa de nivel 5 y buscando los Pistones en lugar de completar el objetivo. Curiosidades *Pistón Colmillo es el primer vehículo terrestre Grineer y el segundo vehículo terrestre hostil introducido en el juego, primero fué Espiral. *Hay dos Pistones Colmillo inactivos de variante desconocida en naranja en una pequeña área de base en el punto medio entre Ostwan Range y Renthi Spring en Las llanuras de Eidolon. **Hay una consola de aspecto único colocada cerca de cada una de ellas, presumiblemente para fines de mantenimiento. Historial de actualizaciones *Increased the Tusk Thumper encounter chances and lowered the encounter cooldown from 180-240s to 90-120s. *Converted the Tusk Thumper’s Health class from ‘Cloned Flesh’ to a more appropriate ‘Hulking Armor’ class. *Fixed cases of extremely high damage breaking Tusk Thumper, making it impossible to destroy, such as the Tusk Thumper remaining alive after destroying it and excess damage from shooting off the armor plates going towards the main Health bar. *Fixed Tusk Thumper despawning if it or players moved too far from where it originally spawned. *Fixed the Tusk Thumper’s damage reduction not applying to all hit types *Fixed a script error that could occur after killing the Thumper, such as Operator Amps. *Tusk Thumpers will now only call in reinforcements when at half Health or lower. *Tusk Thumper charge behavior now has a timeout to prevent it from getting stuck charging indefinitely. *Tweaks to improve Tusk Thumper jump animations. *Fixed Tusk Thumper weak points getting covered / disabled when it wasn't the one taking damage. *Introducido. }} Véase también *Pistón Colmillo, un variante normal. *Pistón Toro Colmillo, la variante intermedia. en:Tusk Thumper Doma